jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk
DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk (z ang. Smoki z DreamWorks: Odbudowa Berk) — gra mobilna, stworzona przy współpracy DreamWorks Animation Studios z deweloperem Ludia. Zagrać w nią można na urządzeniu z systemem iOS i Android oraz na komputerze (Facebook). Głównym celem gry jest odbudowanie wioski wikingów na wyspie Berk po jednym z incydentów, w którym udział brały smoki. Sterowanie * - akcja Opis Gra Dragons: Rise of Berk łączy w sobie elementy gry budowlanej z hodowlaną, w końcu przecież jakoś musimy wytresować swoje smoki. Gracze wykonują zadania pozwalające krok po kroku na odbudowę wioski. Można również wybrać na poszukiwania nowych smoczych jaj. Towarzyszyć nam będzie Szczerbatek. Zarówno ten smok jak i inne smoki mogą być ulepszane z biegiem czasu dzięki karmieniu rybami, a także regularnym tresurom na Arenie, co odblokowuje dodatkowe akcje. Im silniejsza będzie nasza Nocna Furia, tym dalej będziemy mogli latać w poszukiwaniu smoczych jaj. Pozostałe smoki mogą zostać użyte do zbierania drewna i ryb wokół wioski, czyli dwóch głównych walut używanych w Rise of Berk, dzięki którym zakończymy większość zadań. Budynki także mogą być ulepszane, aby zwiększać ich pojemność i zdolność produkcyjną. Surowców na pewno nie będzie brakować bo rozmieszczone zostały aż na 25 unikalnych wyspach. W grze będziemy mogli zebrać około 12 najsławniejszych smoków z filmu, ale niektóre z nich dostępne są jedynie po wydaniu waluty premium, czyli prawdziwych pieniędzy. Waluta ta może być także użyta do przyśpieszenia wielu akcji, zadań czy budowy. Gra wnosi wiele nowych gatunków smoków oraz znane już nam, choć w innych kolorach niezwykłe smoki "Titan Dragons" Podstawowe elementy gry *15px|link=Drewno (ang. wood) - zdobywać je mogą wytresowane smoki w tartaku (ang. Sawmill), a także Szczerbatek podczas swoich eksploracji. Drewno nabyć można także w sklepie, płacąc monetami. *15px|link=Ryby (ang. fish) - zdobywać je mogą wytresowane smoki w rybim baraku (ang. Fish Hut), a także Szczerbatek podczas swoich eksploracji. Ryby nabyć można także w sklepie, płacąc monetami. *15px|link=Runy (ang. runes) - zdobyć je może Szczerbatek podczas eksploracji. Runy są także nagrodami za misje, rozdawane przez wikingów oraz zdobywa się je czasami za usuwanie kamieni. Możliwe jest również nabycie monet przelewem bankowym za złotówki. *15px|link=Wikingowie (ang. Vikings) - stawiając domki w wiosce Berk, jednocześnie zapełniamy ją wikingami. Ludzie są niezbędni do usuwania drzew oraz kamieni, a także do budowania smoczych zagród czy odblokowywania niektórych miejsc. Miejsca Miejsca poświęcone wikingom: *'Berk' - podstawowa lokalizacja, w której budujemy naszą osadę. *'Meade Hall' (Twierdza) - wydrążona w zboczu góry twierdza, można ją rozbudowywać i dzięki temu robiąc miejsce dla większej ilości wikingów w wiosce. By rozbudowywać budowlę, należy dbać o jak najwyższe poziomy rozwoju swoich smoków. Większa ilość wikingów w wiosce umożliwia umieszczanie większej ilości smoków i budynków na wyspie oraz odblokowywanie nowych części wyspy. Miejsca poświęcone smokom i ich tresurze: *'Hangar' - zielona budowla, w tym miejscu można przechowywać wyklute smoki, dla których nie ma jeszcze miejsca w wiosce. Hangar jednak uniemożliwia opiekowanie się stworzeniami, jedynie ich tymczasowe przechowywanie. *'Smocza Akademia' (ang. Academy) - można tam tresować swoje smoki, umożliwiając im osiąganie kolejnych poziomów. * Smocze Sanktuarium '(ang. ''Dragon Sanctuary) - ''można tam podobnie jak w Akademii trenować smoki, które osiągnęły poziom 51. Po wytrenowaniu smok staje się Tytanem. Sanktuarium można odbudować za 599 run lub za pomocą jednego smoka posiadającego poziom 51. Budynki, w których smoki zdobywają elementy niezbędne do rozwoju wyspy: *'Samwill (Tartak) - niewielki budynek obok lasu, w tym miejscu smoki mogą zdobywać drewno. Domyślnie jest tam miejsce tylko dla jednego smoka, jednak można je rozbudowywać, dzięki czemu drewno może zbierać kilka smoków na raz. *'Fish hut' (rybi barak) - chatka nad morzem, w tym miejscu smoki mogą łowić ryby. Domyślnie jest tam miejsce tylko dla jednego smoka, jednak można je rozbudowywać, dzięki czemu ryby łowić może kilka smoków na raz. Domy lub inne obiekty należące do głównych bohaterów: *'Hiccup's house' (dom Czkawki) - budowla położona obok twierdzy. Jedyną interakcją w tej budowli jest wysyłanie Szczerbatka na misje oraz karmienie go. Po kliknięciu na domek pojawia się po prostu podpis Toothless. *'Astrid's house' (dom Astrid) - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Wichury. *'Snotlout's house '(dom Sączysmarka) - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Hakokła. *'Fishleg's House '(dom Śledzika) - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Sztukamięs. *'Ruffnut&Tuffnut's house '(dom Mieczyka i Szpadki) - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Jota i Wyma. *'Statek Ereta' (ang. Eret's Boat) - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość przeprowadzania misji z udziałem Ereta. *'Dom Gothi' (ang. Gothi's Hut) - nie trzeba go odblokowywać, jego obecność umożliwia przeprowadzanie misji z udziałem Gothi. Budowle, które możemy postawić w wiosce, posiadając odpowiedni poziom oraz ilość runów: *'Viking Shack' - najmniejsza z możliwych budowli, w których mieszkają wikingowie (1 osoba). *'Viking Hut' - budowla, w której mieści się 2 wikingów. *'Weather Vane' - budowla, w której mieszczą się 3 wikingowie. *'Viking House' - budowla, w której mieści się 5 wikingów. *'Viking Cabin' - budowla, w której mieści się 10 wikingów. *'Windmill' - budowla, w której mieści się 12 wikingów. *'Grooming Station' - budowla, w której mieści się 20 wikingów. *'Viking Hearth' - budowla, w której mieści się 25 wikingów *'Viking Lodge' - budowla, w której mieści się 50 wikingów. *'Blacksmith' - budowla, w której mieści się 74 wikingów. *'Town Swuare' - budowla, w któej mieści się 115 wikingów. *'Water Tower' - budowla, w której mieści się 158 wikingów. Lokalizacje, w których znajdują się smoki do znalezienia: *'Lava-Lout Island' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Koszmara Ponocnika; *'Bashem' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Szeptozgon, Straszliwiec Straszliwy oraz Gronkiel; *'Unlandable Cove' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Wrzeniec, Koszmar Ponocnik oraz Straszliwiec Straszliwy; *'Pointly Point' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Tajfumerang. *'Meathead Islands' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Straszliwiec Straszliwy. *'Bedrock Bluffs' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Gronkiel. *'Dragon Island' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Śmiertnik Zębacz, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, a także smoka o imieniu Thornado. *'Badmist Mountain' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Sidlarz, Wrzeniec oraz Gronkiel. *'Great West Ocean' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Ostrykieł oraz Zaduśny Zdech. *'Caliban Caves '- jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Hotburple. *'Misty Backwoods '- jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Drzewokos, a także smoka o imieniu Stokehead. *'Horrendous Point' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Zmiennoskrzydły, Śmiertnik Zębacz oraz Wrzeniec. *'Isles of Doom' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Zmiennoskrzydły oraz Drzewokos. *'Black Heart Bay' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Gromogrzmot, Śmiertnik Zębacz oraz Shockjaw, a także smoków o imieniu Thornado, Bim, Bam oraz Bom. *'Skullien Isle' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Koślawy Mruk, Wrzeniec oraz Straszliwiec Straszliwy. *'Eel Island' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Tajfumerang, Hackatoo oraz Sidlarz, a także smoka o imieniu Płomień. *'Dragon's Nest' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Śmiertnik Zębacz, Szeptozgon oraz Koszmar Ponocnik. *'Shivering Shores '- jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Marazmor oraz Zmiennoskrzydły. *'The Woods That Howled' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Rumblehorn. *'Isle of Night' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Stormcutter. *'Inner Ocean' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Shockjaw, Koślawy Mruk oraz Zaduśny Zdech. *'Wild Dragon Cliff' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Hackatoo, Ostrykieł oraz Zaduśny Zdech. *'Cliff of Eternity' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Drzewokos i Sidlarz, a także smoka o imieniu Stokehead. *'Raven Point' - jedna zlokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Zaduśnego Zdecha. *'Bloodsplit Bay' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Seashocker. *'Eternitree '- jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Sweet Death. *'Dark Deep' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Tide Glider. *'Sundering Wastes' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Kroplorwij oraz Shockjaw. Smoki Wszystkie smoki, niezależnie od tego, czy są to wytresowane już przez smoczych jeźdźców wierzchowce, czy wyklute ze znalezionych podczas misji jaj stworzenia, wymagają karmienia oraz tresowania. Dzięki temu rozwijają się i przechodzą na coraz to wyższe poziomy, pozwalające im zdobywanie nowych umiejętności, udoskonalanie już nabytych, a także odblokowywanie wielu innych opcji. *'Szczerbatek' (ang. Toothless) - obecny w grze od samego początku. Jego jedynym zadaniem są podróże i zdobywanie podczas nich ryb, pieniędzy, drewna oraz smoczych jaj. Gatunki smoków Gatunki smoków, których jaj można poszukiwać dzięki Szczerbatkowi po osiągnięciu określonego poziomu lub które można kupić za runy, to: Legendarne smoki Należące do głównych bohaterów smoki, które można kupić wyłącznie po wcześniejszym wybudowaniu domów ich właścicieli: Prócz tych smoków, można zdobyć także inne, legendarne smoki, które chociaż raz pojawiły się w serialu lub filmach. Można je kupić wyłącznie za runy, niektóre smoki pojawiają się co jakiś czas w specjalnej promocji, pozwalającem kupić danego smoka w niższej cenie lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka. Bohaterowie Obecni w grze bohaterowie mają za zadanie rozdawanie misji, w których zdobywać można ryby, drewno oraz monety, a także komentowanie budowy wyspy i wprowadzenie gracza do gry. Są to: *'Czkawka' (ang. Hiccup) *'Astrid' *'Stoick Ważki' (ang. Stoick the Vast) *'Pyskacz Gbur' (ang. Gobber the Belch) *'Śledzik' (ang. Fishlegs) *'Sączysmark' (ang. Snotlout) *'Sączyślin' (ang. Spitelout) *'Mieczyk' i Szpadka (ang. Tuffnut and Ruffnut) *'Gruby' i Wiadro (ang. Mulch and Bucket) *'Gothi' *'Pleśniak' (ang. Mildew) *'Eret' *'Valka'/ Tajemniczy smoczy jeździec Ciekawostki *W tej grze pojawiają się nowe gatunki, które nie pojawiły się lub nie zostały nazwane w filmach ani serialu. Zobacz też en:Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk